Memories of the Grey
} |name = Memories of the Grey |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Blackwall Quest Banner.PNG |px = 270x360px |location = Hinterlands Western Approach Storm Coast Fallow Mire Emprise Du Lion |start = Blackwall |end = |qcat = |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Memories of the Grey is a companion quest for Blackwall in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition After Blackwall has been recruited, speak to him in either Haven or Skyhold. During the first non-cutscene conversation he will automatically give the quest. Walkthrough The artifacts are always hidden, so the ''search'' feature must be used to find them. They are located in the following places: * 2 in the Hinterlands: ** Maps of the Deep Roads – At Calenhad's Foothold. ** Pristine Griffon Feather – In Hafter's Woods, southeast of the Forest Camp. * 2 on the Storm Coast: ** Grey Warden Treaties – In an abandoned camp in Apostate's Landing, southeast of the Stone Tree landmark; this camp also holds an objective for the quest Wardens of the Coast. ** Warden-Commander's Badge – In an abandoned hut on the Westridge, east of the Driftwood Margin Camp; this hut again holds an objective for Wardens of the Coast and the bottle of Vintage: Warden Riordan. * 2 in the Fallow Mire: ** Grey Warden Tome – Behind the locked door on the upper level of the entrance to Hargrave Keep (requires Deft Hands, Fine Tools). This tome also counts as the song Shred of Blue, and a Freed Are Slaves mosaic piece lies nearby. ** Grey Warden Banner – Standing in a corner with some crates in the far right arcade of the Avvar Leader's Base Camp, the side opposite to the door that holds the Inquisition hostages. * 2 in the Western Approach: ** Grey Warden Sword – Atop a wooden tower at Dustytop Fort, southwest of the Nazaire's Pass Camp, where one of the rifts off the Pass is found. ** Vial of Archdemon Blood – In the Echoback Fort. * 2 in Emprise du Lion: ** Joining Chalice – On an altar in Valeska's Watch. ** Grey Warden Armor – Also in Valeska's Watch, in the same room as the landmark. Rewards * Finding both artifacts in the Hinterlands, the Fallow Mire and on the Storm Coast: ** 44 XP ** 40 Influence * Finding both artifacts in the Western Approach: ** 128 XP ** 80 Influence * Finding both artifacts in Emprise du Lion: ** 331 XP ** 150 Influence Results * everytime an artifact is found if he is in the active party. * If he is not in the party when the first artifact is recovered, the next time he is spoken to in Haven/Skyhold. He also comments about how he would have liked to be present when the Inquisitor found it. Notes * Prior to Revelations, Blackwall will make comments like "Good find." but his dialog changes afterwards to comments like "It feels good to be helping the Wardens, even after everything." Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companion quests